OpenSound Competition (Season 20)
. Aalborg |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Curtain Call" by Bryan Rice and Julie Berthelsen Qualification (1) - "More" by Carpark North Qualification (2) - "Give Us A Little Love" by Fallulah |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 12 April 2014 - 20 April 2014 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 14 May 2014 - 18 May 2014 Qualification - 1 May 2014 - 11 May 2014 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Annalisa Scarrone - "Alice E Il Blu" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Shakira - "Empire"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 20 (OSC 20) was twentieth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Denmark) was the host of this season and it was the 3-rd time for this country even if Denmark is the winner of only 19-th Season (earlier Denmark hosted 1-st Season of OSC and 1-st Season of OSC Christmas). It was announced that Aalborg will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Because of the anniversary season it was decided that this time flags will appear in leaves not in stars like it always was. This design has nothing in common with Denmark (except of its flag) but it symbolizes spring time. Branch with leaves is on the green raining background. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts Producer of 21-st Season (Alina Rudenko) has chosen all the entries for Interval Acts by herself. There was represented danish alternative and pop music. In Qualification Stage First Day season was opened by previous winner Carpark North and their old single "More". In Qualification Stage Second Day danish Fallulah performed one of her singles "Give Us A Little Love" that touched lots of participants. And in the Final Stage danish famous pop star Bryan Rice who participated earlier in OpenSound Competition and twice in Eurovision selections performed "Curtain Call" with Julie Berthelsen. Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Michael Rune feat. Natascha Bessez - "Wanna Be Loved" * - Jenni Vartiainen - "Suru On Kunniavieras" * - Avicii feat. Audra Mae - "Addicted To You" * - Nina Nesbitt - "Selfies" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. It was decided that bottom 2 (last places from both qualifications) have to withdraw next season. This time it was about Bulgaria and Kosovo. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. In 20-th Season Alternative award was added. It is given to an entry what is chosen as the best by the meaning of big fan public. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.